Speed Kills but Beauty Lives Forever
by eleblack90
Summary: “Sarete legati per sempre, indissolubilmente, e in fondo nemmeno ti dispiace come avresti immaginato.” - Serie di 5 fanfiction scritte per Nowhere Land Community, ispirate ad altrettante canzoni degli Smashing Pumpkins.
1. Goodbye, Malfoy

**Titolo: **Goodbye, Malfoy

**Autore: **eleblack90

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco

**Rating: **Verde

**Prompt: **_You'll Pretend To Know That There's An End, That There's An End To This Begin_ (We only come out at night)

**Conteggio Parole:**879**  
**

**Avvertenze: **Scritta senza tenere conto del sesto e del settimo libro della Rowling.

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco e compagnia non appartengono a me ma a chi di diritto bla bla bla.

**Tabella: Here**

**Note: **Grazie alle mie beta Martu& Scarlet Angel!**  
**

"Il grande giorno è arrivato." annuncia Hermione, affiancandoti, e ostentando un sorriso raggiante nel tentativo di nascondere la tensione che invece le attanaglia lo stomaco. Tu ricambi, intenerito, e la inciti a stare tranquilla con una molle pacca sulla schiena e uno sguardo di amichevole rimprovero. Probabilmente si è rivolta a te perché ha paura che Ron la prenderebbe in giro, se solo osasse ammettere con lui di essere emozionata.

Con Ron, che non vede l'ora che questo giorno passi per iniziare a lavorare. Già ieri sera farneticava sulle audizioni indette dai Cannoni di Chudley per il nuovo campionato.

Il tuo sguardo si posa poi sulla tavolata dei Grifondoro, dove finisci per sederti, accanto a Ginny e davanti a Ron. Lei ti saluta con un bacio sulla guancia, passando il suo braccio sotto il tuo e mantenendoti stretto a sé, mentre si volta di nuovo verso Neville per continuare a parlare con lui.

Un sorso di succo di zucca, un morso a una fetta di pane tostato, e un'occhiata alla tavolata dei professori - che oggi ci sono tutti e sono vestiti particolarmente bene; ti senti un po' fuori posto e ti passi una mano tra i capelli, cercando inutilmente di domarli. Sono tanti piccoli gesti che hanno fatto parte della tua quotidianità per sette anni, senza che tu nemmeno te ne accorgessi.

Posi la fetta di pane sul piatto, fermandoti, e domandandoti se per caso non sia anche tu un po' emozionato per il 'grande giorno'. Cos'altro potrebbe essere quella stretta alla bocca dello stomaco che ti ha fatto persino passare la fame?

E che dire della confusione che improvvisamente ti prende quando Silente inizia a parlare? In realtà ti ha già detto in privato tutto quello che aveva da dirti, ma. Sai bene che il discorso della cerimonia di consegna dei MAGO è importante, va memorizzato, e tu ti eri ripromesso, che diamine, di serbarne ogni parola nel profondo del tuo essere, come guida per il mondo esterno. E adesso invece non riesci ad afferrarne nemmeno una, scivolano via prima che tu possa capire veramente cosa significano, come se Silente stesse parlando una lingua che conosci poco, o affatto.

Hermione applaude, commossa e convinta, mentre vicino a lei Ron lo fa con meno ardore, ma pur sempre allegro ed entusiasta della svolta che prenderanno le vostre vite.

Poi, finalmente, la tua vita smette di muoversi in _flash forward_ e ritorni al consueto _play_, che ormai è soltanto un brusio di voci indistinte, è una macchia confusa di persone che si alzano dai loro posti per avviarsi fuori.

Un guizzo, in particolare, alla tua sinistra, attira la tua attenzione. Ti volti, e il guizzo si rivela essere un alto, biondo, pallido e ben vestito Draco Malfoy.

"Beh, Potter, è stato un piacere farti i dispetti per sette anni." dichiara, con una certa sfumatura commemorativa nella voce.

"Peccato che tu abbia finito per diventare monotono, verso la fine. Avevi iniziato bene, devo dire." alzi lo sguardo su di lui, dopo un attimo, mostrando un sorriso accattivante.

"Forse dovrei perfezionare la mia tecnica," risponde Draco sarcastico, e dal suo tono capisci benissimo che non ritenga affatto di doverlo fare "O forse sei tu che non sei in grado di comprendere le mie finezze."

Appunto.

Scuoti la testa divertito, mentre Draco schiude le labbra sui suoi denti bianchi, in un sorriso soddisfatto, e si aggiusta il colletto della camicia che è ormai libero di indossare al posto dell'uniforme. Dal suo sguardo e dalle sue parole sembra ancora un ragazzino. Ti chiedi come sia dentro, invece.

Se sia abbastanza forte da sopravvivere al mondo crudele che vi aspetta là fuori, o se invece potrà contare soltanto sulla campana di vetro che certo i suoi genitori gli erigeranno attorno.

Si incammina verso il grande portone della Sala Grande, percorrendo lo stretto corridoio che separa due delle quattro tavolate, senza aspettare alcuna replica da parte tua.

Tiger e Goyle lo seguono, trotterellando come se avessero ancora undici anni, rifugiandosi nella sua ombra sottile e sfuggente.

Sfuggente: rifletti sul vero significato di una parola che il tuo stesso pensiero ha prodotto. Malfoy non sarà mai più lontano da quei due ragazzi di quanto non lo sia ora.

Ti sembra addirittura che lui volteggi, irraggiungibile, verso il portone d'ingresso, e che loro siano troppo _bassi_, troppo goffi, troppo infimi per stare al suo passo. La differenza tra Draco e i due scagnozzi è talmente evidente; perché l'hai notata solo ora?

Ti volti pensieroso verso i tuoi compagni di Casa, che mangiucchiano e commentano il discorso del Preside. Quasi tutti.

"_Goodbye_, Malfoy," dice Ron, distinguendosi dalla massa. Solleva il calice in direzione della figura di Malfoy, e Dean accanto a lui lo imita, con altrettanto scherno. "Ci siamo liberati di te, finalmente!"

"Una spina nel fianco fino all'ultimo, eh, Harry?" scherza Dean, vuotando il calice come se contenesse dell'alcool.

Ginny, accucciata su di te, con la testa sulla tua spalla e una gamba contro le tue, si lascia scappare una risatina amara.

"E' un circolo vizioso. Lui offende Harry e Harry offende lui," borbotta "Non finirà mai."

E quelle parole ti colpiscono. Un po' non ci credi, un po' vuoi che sia così.

Sarete legati per sempre, indissolubilmente, e in fondo nemmeno ti dispiace come avresti immaginato.


	2. Tutto accadde in una notte

**Titolo: **Tutto accadde in una notte

**Autore:** eleblack90

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Rating: **Giallo

**Prompt: **_I Could Bring You The Light And Take You Home Into The Night _(To Sheila – Smashing Pumpkins)

**Conteggio Parole: **1,672

**Avvertenze: **Scritta senza tenere conto del sesto e del settimo libro della Rowling. Shonen-ai. E un po' di angst.

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco e compagnia non appartengono a me ma a chi di diritto bla bla bla.

**Note:**Ringraziate/Maledite il Trojan Horse che ha infestato il mio pc per questa. Se non fosse stato per lui non l'avrei scritta. Non così, almeno. O forse sì, chi lo sa. E' leggermente diversa dalla prima parte, sia per la lunghezza – ma personalmente sono contenta di essere riuscita a scrivere di più! – sia per il fatto che la canzone a cui è ispirata è maggiormente sottolineata e influisce persino sulla storyline. _Last but not least,_ grazie alla Beta più paziente mai esistita, Scarlet Angel.**  
****  
**

"_Lately I just can't seem to believe_

_discard my friends to change the scenery_

_It meant the world to hold_

_a bruising faith_

_But now it's just a matter of grace__"_

Tendi l'orecchio alla musica che riempie il locale, e sembra che l'abbiano scritta per te, quella canzone, o così pensi, mentre butti giù quel poco di alcol alla volta che la tua gola è disposta ad accettare.

"_It's just a matter of grace."_

E' solo una questione di grazia, se sei ancora vivo.

La tua vita è stata tutta questione di fortuna, è stata una concessione, un regalo. E dovresti ringraziare, Harry Potter, per non essere ancora morto.

Perché dopo tante perdite umane, tante ricerche, tanti tentativi, e altrettanti fallimenti, cos'altro dovresti pensare, se non che non sei destinato ad avere successo?

E in fondo cosa della tua vita te l'ha mai fatto credere? Che tu sia sopravvissuto innumerevoli volte al tuo nemico? Alla morte non si sfugge per sempre.

"_It meant the world to hold __a bruising faith."_

La tua era soltanto una fede ammaccata, che adesso sbiadisce nelle luci del pub in cui ti sei rifugiato, affoga dentro il liquido denso che riempie il tuo bicchiere, si perde tra i visi di gente sconosciuta che incrocia la tua vita giusto per quella sera.

Non è la prima serata di pessimismo che ti concedi. Di quelle ne arrivano una ogni due settimane, forse anche una alla settimana; sempre più spesso nell'ultimo periodo, comunque. Che tu non riesca mai a reggere la sbornia, è un fatto assodato.

Ed è per questo che stasera sei lì, perché ci speri, anzi, ci conti. Conti che l'alcol ti privi di quell'inesorabile sensazione di fine che ti attanaglia le viscere, che ti renda ingenuamente felice, anche se sei profondamente e inevitabilmente solo con i tuoi problemi.

Ormai dubiti che Ron possa capirti; dopo che hai lasciato sua sorella, è convinto che il tuo bisogno sia di rimanere solo, senza capire che è anche la tua condanna e la tua maledizione.

E Hermione, così preoccupata per te da aver perso quella lucidità mentale che in altri tempi le avrebbe permesso di arrivare al nocciolo della questione in una trentina di minuti.

Ginny, nemmeno a parlarne, l'hai allontanata tu; e non ci pensi nemmeno un attimo a richiarmarla indietro, perché non sopporti quello sguardo rancoroso che ti rivolge ogni volta che la incontri.

No; per la prima volta in vita tua credi che le persone che ami non siano in grado di aiutarti. Nemmeno loro, che sono rimaste in poche. Che sia ora di cercarne altre?

"_D__iscard my friends to change the scenery."_

Sollevi di scatto la testa a quel pensiero. Non lo faresti mai.

"Whiskey Incendiario per cominciare, direi." propone una voce lì accanto; una voce candida, che non è da pub, non è da ubriacone.

Tsk, come se _tu_ fossi da pub.

"Ottima scelta, signor Malfoy.".

Di nuovo, la tua testa compie una rotazione talmente improvvisa che rischia di staccarsi dal tuo collo e spiccare il volo.

Riconosci subito il sorriso storto, i capelli biondi e cortissimi, l'alta figura.

E ritorni a guardare avanti a te. Forse non si è accorto. Forse non è troppo tardi.

Frughi nelle tasche alla ricerca di qualche spicciolo da lasciare sul bancone, con l'intenzione di sparire prima che qualcuno – cioè Draco Malfoy - veda il grande Harry Potter in quello stato e possa andarlo a raccontare in giro. Non vuoi rogne, non vuoi pressione, non vuoi pettegolezzi. Vuoi solo la tua dannatissima sbornia.

"Troppo tardi.".

Alzi gli occhi al cielo, trattenendo un po' il respiro, e poi volti, lentamente, lo sguardo alla tua destra.

Malfoy è lì, braccia incrociate, schiena contro il bancone e un sorriso furbo stampato sul viso.

E' cambiato, cresciuto, diresti. Per quanto si possa crescere in sei mesi.

"Ti ho visto." continua, la sua espressione che non cambia di una virgola.

"Sì, lo so. Anche io ti vedo." dici allora esasperato, provocando in lui una risatina di scherno. Con un piccolo salto si siede sul sedile adiacente al tuo, ruotando fino a trovarsi, come te, orientato verso il bancone. Incrocia le dita sul piano e ti fissa in maniera curiosa.

"Beh?".

"Beh cosa?".

"Qual è il problema?" ti domanda, ed è strano, perché da come lo dice sembra che tu sia il tipo che non ha mai problemi. Quello a cui va sempre bene tutto. Malfoy avrà davvero presente con chi sta parlando o è già ubriaco e non se ne rende conto?

Aggrottando le sopracciglia rendi palese la tua confusione, ma lui non sembra notare. Ti fissa, più o meno intensamente, e ti viene in mente che sia il periodo più lungo che abbiate mai passato insieme senza parlare – meglio, senza sfottervi a vicenda.

"Non c'è nessun problema." rispondi infine, poggiando il denaro sul bancone come avevi deciso di fare, e ruoti con lo sgabello verso l'esterno, per alzarti.

"So cosa vuol dire deludere sempre le aspettative." dice Malfoy, di getto, come per trattenerti.

Lo fa per trattenerti?

"Chi ti dice che io…-".

"Oh, andiamo!" esclama, ghignando "Siediti, Harry."

Harry?

"Non mordo, sai."

Ti arrendi e crolli sulla sedia, iniziando a pensare di essere tu l'ubriaco.

A Malfoy viene recapitato il suo Whiskey, e lui ne beve un sorso quietamente, togliendoti lo sguardo di dosso per la prima volta da quando è arrivato.

Sei tu a fissarlo, ora, un po' lui un po' il suo bicchiere, e un po' le sue mani dalle dita bianche e affusolate.

Fa schioccare la lingua, e poi inizia a parlare, alternando gesti vaghi a strane smorfie con le labbra che non lo hai mai visto fare prima.

"Sei sempre stato circondato da gente, dovunque tu andassi. A volte mi sono persino chiesto se ti seguissero anche in bagno," sghignazza Malfoy, ma da solo, perché tu sei come in coma lì a guardarlo, ansioso di sentire cos'abbia da dirti "C'era sempre qualcuno ad ascoltarti, ad elogiarti, ad aiutarti, o, nel mio caso, a cercare di farti scendere dal tuo piedistallo."

Fai per ribattere, senza riuscirci.

"E poi ti meravigli se riesco a capire che hai un problema, vedendoti solo soletto in un pub come questo, nel tentativo disperato di ubriacarti con un surrogato di Burrobirra? Ti facevo più sveglio, ma forse è l'alcol che ti ha mandato in corto circuito i neuroni."

Spalanchi leggermente gli occhi, ammutolendo, mentre lui, soddisfatto, prende un altro sorso.

"E perché ti interessa?" domandi. Ed è Draco che ora solleva lo sguardo dal suo bicchiere, fissando un punto imprecisato davanti a sé. E dopo un po' arriva la sua risposta, accompagnata da una scrollata di spalle: "E' per movimentare la serata."

"Aaaah, certo," concordi tu sarcasticamente, tamburellando le dita sul piano di legno; sei incoraggiato dalla sua incertezza. "E' per avere qualcuno di cui ridere quando non hai nient'altro da fare. Non credi che sarebbe ora di cambiare hobby dopo tutti questi anni, signorino Malfoy?"

"E' l'hobby più gratificante che io sia riuscito a trovare."

"Non hai cercato abbastanza."

"O forse dovrei dire che è uno dei più gratificanti. Mentre non classificherei le sbornie tra i primi dieci piaceri concessi al genere umano." aggiunge, spingendo lontano da te, con gesto eloquente, il bicchiere da cui hai bevuto fino a qualche minuto fa.

"Il sesso, per esempio, dicono che sia un buon rimedio alla solitudine, Potter."

Ecco. Di nuovo. Odii quando succede.

Odii quando Malfoy, sempre con quella sua voce odiosamente piatta che non cambia di un'ottava, proferisce parole odiosamente inaspettate che per una manciata di odiosi secondi ti rendono odiosamente privo di qualsiasi facoltà mentale. Odioso. Lo odii.

"Quindi suggerisco di tornare a casa dalla tua fidanzata."

"Non ho una fidanzata." replichi, e sei sorpreso del tono stanco con cui hai parlato. Sentire Malfoy parlare di sesso ti stanca? O forse sei più stanco di sentirti così strano e così sottosopra, come nemmeno barili di alcol saprebbero renderti nel giro di una serata?

"Ops." fa lui, coprendosi comicamente la bocca con una mano "Ah beh allora abbiamo davvero un problema."

Si gira e si guarda intorno.

"Mai pensato di rimorchiarne qualcuna? Quel gruppetto laggiù sembra particolarmente interessato a- "

"Perché non le rimorchi tu." proponi, svogliatamente, passandoti una mano tra i capelli.

"Oh, beh, non sono esattamente il mio tipo." risponde Draco con naturalezza, una nuova scrollata di spalle e un nuovo sorso di Whiskey.

E tu, _esattamente_, non capisci cosa voglia dire, e forse sei lì lì per chiederglielo, ma non lo fai.

Hai solo voglia di andare a casa, seppellire la testa nel cuscino e fuggire nei tuoi sogni da queste serate storte e dagli incontri improvvisi che ti fanno venire il mal di testa.

"Ascolta, devo dirtelo, fai un po' pena in questo stato." ti confessa.

"Grazie."

"No, davvero. Persino uno come me finisce per preoccuparsene."

"Non devi."

"E dove sono quelli che dovrebbero?" mormora con un sopracciglio rialzato, quasi gongolante, mentre butta elegantemente giù un altro sorso del suo drink.

Ti volti a guardarlo, e ancora una volta ti senti esausto, talmente esausto da non riuscire a mostrare alcuna espressione, da non riuscire a dire nulla che mostri divertimento, imbarazzo o indignazione. Lo guardi, semplicemente, e Draco guarda te, e il suo sorriso scompare e i suoi occhi si abbassano.

"Sono alla fine del tunnel, Malfoy. Ma non c'è luce. Non vedo la luce che dovrebbe indicarmi la salvezza."

E a queste parole solenni da te pronunciate, ti aspetti che segua un responso altrettanto significativo. Ma non certo nel modo che ti aspetti.

"_I could bring you the light, and take you home into the night…_" Draco _canticchia_. Di fronte al tuo sbalordimento, alza un sopracciglio e aggiunge: "E' la canzone! Quella che davano poco fa…Diceva così…Giuro!"

"Fallo."

Silenzio. E poi:

"Cosa?"

"Quello che hai detto."

Ed è così che Draco guarda avanti a sé, sembra quasi pensarci un attimo, ma poi lo vedi, inarca le labbra e _sorride._ Lascia qualche galeone sul tavolo e ti prende la mano, guidandoti all'esterno, nell'oscurità, dove in fondo non ti senti tanto solo.


	3. Io ti volevo veramente

**Titolo: **Io ti volevo veramente

**Autore: **eleblack90

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Personaggio/Coppia: **Harry/Draco

**Rating: **Rosso

**Prompt: **_Pick Your Pockets Full Of Sorrow, And Run Away With Me Tomorrow _(Mayonaise)

**Conteggio Parole: **2,208

**Avvertimenti: **Scritta senza tenere conto del sesto e del settimo libro della Rowling. Slash.

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco e compagnia non appartengono a me ma a chi di diritto bla bla bla.

Fai scattare la serratura con un colpo stizzito di bacchetta, e sei quasi scocciato dal doverti persino disturbare ad aprire la porta di casa, mentre Draco si china sempre più insistentemente su di te, e sul tuo viso, puntando il naso contro il tuo zigomo e aspirando pesantemente il tuo odore.

Una volta dentro, lasci cadere la bacchetta chissà dove e con la mano risali il suo braccio, fino alla sua spalla e al suo collo, finalmente libero di poterlo toccare anche tu, mentre lui ti sta passando le mani praticamente _dappertutto_ da almeno un quarto d'ora.

"E' così che intendevi accompagnarmi a casa?" mormori sarcastico, piantando i tuoi occhi nei suoi.

Un ghigno gli attraversa le labbra, ma è troppo impegnato a farsi strada sotto la tua maglietta per rispondere, e inclina la testa sulla tua spalla, mordendoti il collo.

Sotto il tuo naso, Draco sa di muschio e di desiderio; puoi sentire il suo respiro riscaldarti la pelle e nel contempo le sue dita fredde penetrarti l'addome. Un contrasto che ti accende dentro come non ti succedeva da tempo.

Vieni schiacciato contro una parete, e socchiudi gli occhi quando il bacino del biondo preme contro il tuo.

"Sai che ti sto solo facendo un favore, sì?" lo senti mormorare, e percepisci da quella sua mezza voce che sta sorridendo anche ora.

"Non mi farai mica sentire in debito?"

"Oh, puoi giurarci."

La tua maglia se ne viene via, portandosi dietro anche gli occhiali, che cadono con un leggero tintinnio a terra; un debole suono che a malapena riesci a sentire, con il respiro di Draco che ti riempie le orecchie.

E' ora piegato su di te, le sue labbra abbracciano i tuoi capezzoli l'uno dopo l'altro, e tu non puoi far altro che aggrapparti ai suoi capelli cortissimi, e stringere la presa ogni volta che il tuo piacere si risveglia.

Scendi fino alle sue spalle e da lì tiri via anche quel suo pullover grigio senza cui, ne sei sicuro, Draco sta sicuramente meglio, e improvvisamente non vedi l'ora di verificare.

I vostri sguardi si incrociano fulminei quando il ragazzo riemerge dalla maglia; ti sembra che stia ancora sorridendo, e probabilmente non ha smesso quando si inginocchia di fronte a te, e la lampo dei tuoi jeans scende giù che è una meraviglia.

Quasi inconsciamente, le tue braccia si distendono sulla parete fredda alle tue spalle, e quando Draco, liberatosi dei tuoi boxer, prende tra le labbra il tuo membro, ti senti scuotere di nuovo da una tempesta di brividi freddi e caldi insieme.

Rimani a bocca aperta, quasi inebetito, e solo in un secondo momento mugoli debolmente. La lingua di Draco ora ti accarezza avida e la sua mano lo aiuta ad accoglierti in bocca.

"Oh," mormori poi, inarcando il collo e sentendoti pervadere da un calore intenso ed improvviso. Ti ha passato le dita sui testicoli e quel formicolio all'altezza del tuo pube è ancora più insistente di prima.

"Draco…"

"Mmh," dice solo lui, senza smettere di fare ciò che sta facendo.

"M-Malfoy…" continui tu, recuperando tutta la tua concentrazione per pronunciare il suo nome, invece che gemiti acuti e privi di senso compiuto, e cercando disperatamente di fermarlo, perché…Perché…

Tendi una mano nell'oscurità e afferri i suoi capelli, e perdi quella sensazione di calore sul tuo pene quasi con dispiacere. Quasi. Perché…

"Voglio che tu mi scopi. Adesso. Hai capito?"

Perché sai che il meglio deve ancora venire.

"Frustrato, Potter?"

La voce di Draco è ora un sibilo che, se possibile, ti eccita ancora di più.

Hai appena il tempo di roteare gli occhi in aria e sbuffare, che una presa solida ti afferra e ti fa girare contro il muro, _finalmente_.

Draco si è alzato e la sua erezione contro le tue natiche è sufficiente a farti andare fuori di testa. Ansima sul tuo collo, e ti passa un braccio sopra i fianchi per arrivare a stringere il tuo membro di nuovo, e adesso lo strofina senza tregua, e a te sembra che la scorta di ossigeno nella stanza sia praticamente finita.

Draco si infila due dita in bocca e poi, senza più lasciarsi pregare, ti penetra, e ancora una volta inarchi il collo, che lui puntualmente ti morde. E non molla la presa finché muove le sue dita dentro di te, e all'esterno ti masturba.

Nuovi mugolii escono dalle tue labbra, e in quel momento senti il suo alito caldo posarsi sul tuo orecchio.

"Non ti sento." dice flebilmente, e un secondo dopo esce da te e rientra, non con le dita ma con il suo pene, spingendo con tale foga da farti urlare.

"Così va meglio." osserva con voce spezzata dall'eccitazione, ed è questione di poche spinte perché tu venga contro la sua mano e contro il muro. E magari più tardi noterai come poco si addica quel colore al rosa pesca delle tue pareti, che Ginny aveva tanto insistito per farti mettere. Ma non ora.

Ora tutto il tuo mondo è racchiuso in quella stanza, tutti i tuoi sensi si riconducono al calore dentro di te, mentre Draco viene e ti appoggia la fronte sulla spalla, le sue braccia a circondarti il bacino.

Ansimate per un po', e, non appena il biondo ritrova le energie sufficienti a uscire da te, ti volti e poggi le mani sul suo petto sudato.

Solo adesso le vostre bocche si incontrano, le vostre lingue si intrecciano, e i vostri membri bagnati premono l'uno contro l'altro. E quando riapri gli occhi tutto il mondo è lì, è dentro gli occhi grigi di Draco, e nient'altro conta in fondo.

***

Strusci la faccia sul cuscino e tendi una mano alla cieca, scostandoti le lenzuola di dosso senza aprire gli occhi.

La luce fioca del giorno si infila tra le tue palpebre, ma non è abbastanza forte da farti decidere di svegliarti. E' invece un profumo ormai familiare che giunge alle tue narici a convincerti.

C'è un ciuffo di capelli biondi a pochi centimetri dal tuo naso, e un paio di fianchi morbidi e caldi sotto il tuo braccio.

Sorridi istintivamente, e allunghi la testa in avanti, odorando la nuca di Draco Malfoy che, Dio santo, è proprio lì, nel tuo letto, e se ti sforzi riesci anche a ricordare cos'è successo la sera prima. Ricordi _tutto _ciò che è successo, e sei felice di non essere riuscito a ubriacarti come avevi programmato.

Forse percependo quel contatto, Draco inizia a muoversi.

Punti un gomito sul cuscino, e sollevandoti per guardarlo in viso, lo vedi aprire pigramente gli occhi e man mano abituarsi alla luce della stanza.

Sobbalza quando si accorge che sei sopra di lui e tu ridi.

Infila le braccia sotto le lenzuola e si accosta al tuo petto, mormorando un "Ciao" sorpreso e sorridendo anche lui.

"Ciao." Rispondi tranquillo, osservandolo con sguardo quasi paterno. Tsk, paterno. Sorridi più largamente al pensiero che ieri sera non eravate proprio padre e figlio.

"Cos'hai da ridere?" domanda lui curioso, guardandoti ancora mezzo addormentato.

"Sono solo…Di buon umore."

"Ma come?!" ti riprende sghignazzando "Niente più problemi? Niente più…_Tunnel_?"

Gli molli uno spintone, facendolo rotolare su un fianco mentre ancora ride.

"Che fai, sfotti? Ieri sera volevi consolarmi sulle stesse cose!" gli fai notare "Devo forse credere che ti sei approfittato di me?"

"Ma no…Io ti volevo veramente." Dice, mentre torna a guardarti negli occhi, e quelle parole e quel grigio perla ti provocano una fitta al cuore e ti fanno tornare serio.

"Ascolta…Secondo me non devi farti tutti questi problemi." riprende, avvicinandosi "Nessuno ha mai detto che tu debba morire giovane."

Lo fissi con un sopracciglio rialzato, molto scettico, ma adesso ti senti anche rassegnato e, in un certo senso, risoluto. Senti di poter affrontare la cosa, insomma. Sembra tutto facile con Draco nudo di fronte a te.

Persino il suo sorriso sembra diverso, più sincero, più vero, e gli anni di litigi e battibecchi a Hogwarts sembrano appartenere a un'altra vita.

"Non so quante e quali idee ti abbiano messo in testa, ma se ti hanno chiesto di rinunciare alla tua vita, beh, è stato molto egoista da parte loro. Non devi farlo per forza, Harry."

Che in fondo è quello che hai sempre pensato anche tu. Ma era questo a sembrarti davvero troppo egoista per poterlo ammettere. E invece ti conforta sapere che c'è qualcun altro su questa terra a pensare la stessa cosa.

"E quindi cosa dovrei fare, secondo te?" domandi, a mo' di sfida.

"Beh, vivere la tua vita," risponde Draco, scrollando le spalle "Trovarti un lavoro, se lo vuoi, farti una famiglia, se la vuoi."

Lo fissi di sottecchi, senza dire niente, misurando quanto di quello che ti dice sia anche ciò che pensa. Il fatto è che Draco Malfoy non ti sembra esattamente il tipo che vorrebbe un lavoro o una famiglia. E' sempre stato un damerino viziato, per te, e quelle cose dovrebbero costituire solo un peso per lui.

Improvvisamente conoscerlo più a fondo sembra essere diventato molto importante.

"Non so se ci riuscirei, con questo chiodo fisso in testa."

"Scappa con me."

Un attimo e ti volti di scatto a guardare Draco, il quale ha pronunciato quella parola, 'scappare', con una fugacità che rendeva benissimo l'idea.

"Scappare?"

"Sì, perché no? Scappare via da quello che non vuoi fare."

"Non ho più undici anni, Draco. Non è come scappare di casa, o dai tuoi genitori."

"Certo che lo è." Ribatte lui tranquillo. E inizi a sentirti quasi infastidito per la leggerezza con cui parla della situazione. Ma in fondo lui non può capire, e si sta solo sforzando di farti stare meglio.

Senti l'improvviso impulso di baciarlo, e ti chini su di lui, circondandogli il viso con una mano.

Poco prima che tu le raggiunga, vedi le labbra di Draco incresparsi in cerca delle tue, ed il tuo sorriso si poggia su di esse.

Assapori quel ragazzo così pieno di sorprese ancora una volta, e non solo con le labbra: scendi ad accarezzargli il petto candido, e poi giù per il braccio, in cerca della sua mano che vorresti stringere…

E senti qualcosa di inaspettato sulla sua pelle, qualcosa di ruvido e secco, e incuriosito ti stacchi un po' da lui e scosti le lenzuola. E lo vedi.

Il disegno di un teschio, e di un serpente che gli fuoriesce dalla bocca e si annoda su se stesso, sul suo avambraccio.

"No…" mormora Draco, ma lo senti appena. Ti ritrai di scatto, e strisci all'indietro sul letto, senza nemmeno guardare dove metti i piedi o le mani. Il tuo sguardo è perso nel vuoto, ma nella tua mente sei capace di vedere sempre e solo il Marchio Nero, che si sovrappone al viso di Draco in una serie di flash che ti fanno girare la testa.

"Harry, aspetta!" adesso il ragazzo grida, e ti rincorre con la stessa strana danza tra le lenzuola con cui te ne sei andato.

Tu sei in piedi e gli dai le spalle, e cerchi i tuoi pantaloni. Adesso stare in boxer di fronte a Malfoy non ti sembra decoroso.

Lo senti fermarsi dietro di te.

"Mi…Mi dispiace. Veramente…"

Non trovi i pantaloni. E non trovi la bacchetta. E nemmeno i tuoi occhiali. E l'impotenza ti fa quasi perdere la lucidità, e il panico ti prende come un fuoco che ti brucia dentro, e stringi i pugni per soffocarlo e farlo andare via.

"…Non volevo che lo scoprissi così."

"Perché avevi intenzione di dirmelo!" sbotti poi, esasperato, allargando le braccia e voltandoti per un istante a guardare Draco "Perché la tua intenzione non era quella di consegnarmi a Voldemort. Perché non è una trappola."

"Non lo è!"

"Non ci credo!" esclami solennemente, e ti allontani ancora, cercando furiosamente i tuoi abiti.

Draco si lancia verso l'altra estremità del letto, cercando di azzerare le distanze, e ha smesso di trascinarsi dietro le lenzuola. Ti raggiunge in piedi e appare così indifeso e innocente in quella tenuta dimessa e in quei capelli spettinati, così bello in mezzo a tutto quel bianco. E' come se fosse appena fiorito da candidi petali sparsi sul tuo letto, e la luce che penetra dalle finestre si riflette e si amplifica su di lui. E' così bello, e ti fa male.

Avanzi, ma ti è alle costole, e infine ti è davanti.

Vedi i suoi occhi così vicini, e sai che ti sta parlando, ma non riesci a sentirlo.

Senti le sue mani posarsi sui tuoi avambracci. Avambracci che sono puliti, e non sporchi di quel maledetto Marchio. A quel pensiero rinvieni e lo spingi via, indignato, mordendoti un labbro.

"Vattene."

"Harry, ti prego…"

"Non chiamarmi per nome!" gli sputi addosso, e ti chini a prendere quel pullover grigio che sapeva di muschio, e i pantaloni neri, e anche la sua bacchetta, sì, anche quella, tieni Draco, prenditela e se vuoi schiantami, oppure voltati e vattene e lasciami solo.

Glieli metti tra le braccia e lo spingi, e Draco cerca di mantenere i suoi occhi lucidi nei tuoi, ma non dice più niente.

Un attimo e scompare dietro la tua porta, e tu gli dai le spalle, passandoti le mani tra i capelli.

"Io ti volevo veramente!" urla, battendo colpi sul legno, e tu chini il viso, e la stanza adesso sembra buia.


	4. Can't wait for tomorrow

**Titolo: **Can't wait for tomorrow, I might not have that long

**Autore: **eleblack90

**Beta****: **Scarlet Angel

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Personaggio/Coppia: **Harry/Draco

**Rating: **Giallo

**Prompt: **_I Wanted More Than Life Could Ever Grant Me _(Smashing Pumpkins - Today)

**Conteggio Parole:**1,749

**Avvertenze: **Scritta senza tenere conto del sesto e del settimo libro della Rowling. Shonen-ai. Angst a palate, e un po' di fluff. Chi più ne ha più ne metta.

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco e compagnia non appartengono a me ma a chi di diritto bla bla bla.

**Note:**Della serie, "a volte ritornano". Non potete capire quanto sia felice di aver finalmente ritrovato l'ispirazione, e spero che un po' lo siate anche voi.

Stai tornando a casa, con la giacca in spalla e il cuore in mano. Ed entrambi pesano, come la giornata che se ne sta andando, segue il sole che tramonta dietro i palazzi grigi londinesi. Un'altra pagina della tua vita che viene voltata, e hai sempre più la sensazione che non ne siano rimaste molte. Lo spessore del libro si assottiglia, le righe sono piene di parole tristi, e sanno di fine. Imbocchi il vialetto del piccolo giardino a due isolati da casa tua, lo devi attraversare per raggiungere la tua destinazione, e guardi con desolazione il parco giochi deserto attorno a te. Alzi istintivamente gli occhi al cielo: nuvoloni scuri sfumati di rosso, preannunciano neve. Eppure non senti il freddo sulla pelle. Non senti più niente da un bel po'.

Quando riabbassi lo sguardo vedi una figura venirti incontro dalla parte opposta, avvolta in un cappotto nero che ti rende difficile identificarla.

Ma sono i metri che percorri poco dopo, a renderlo possibile. E ciò che vedi non ti piace. Chi vedi ti manda fuori di testa.

Draco è lì a fissarti con un mezzo sorriso, che non sa di scherno né di malvagità. E' un sorriso che hai visto tante volte sul viso dei tuoi amici. E' un saluto.

Ma tu non hai intenzione di salutare.

"Cosa vuoi?"

"E' passato fin troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti."

La sua voce è così familiare. Ti è risuonata dentro ogni giorno, dopo quella notte disastrosa.

E sai che ha ragione. Sai fin troppo bene quanto hai sperato di rivederlo, e quanto, tuttora, speri che abbia una spiegazione decente per quello che ha fatto.

"Devo parlarti." aggiunge Draco, e fa una pausa "Devo farlo."

"Scommetto che _dovevi farlo_ anche l'ultima volta. Da dove spunta tutto questo senso del dovere, Malfoy?"

"Mi ha chiesto di ucciderti, Harry!" sbotta lui, in un tono di protesta che ti sorprende.

"Beh, allora sei stato uno stupido," lo rimbecchi "Quale migliore momento per farlo che la notte che abbiamo passato insieme?"

E tutte le sciocchezze che ti ha detto in quell'occasione ti incendiano dentro, facendoti sentire tradito.

"Io… Volevo parlarti. Volevo avvicinarti. Ed è stato come conoscerti per la prima volta." risponde Draco, lo sguardo duro conficcato nel tuo "Tu hai frainteso tutto, Harry. Se ti ho ingannato, è stato solo nelle intenzioni. Perché i fatti, credo che quelli parlino da soli."

"Non c'è stato niente tra noi!" protesti tu "Solo una scopata del cazzo che non ha significato niente!"

Ti muovi agitato sul posto, rigirandoti la bacchetta tra le mani, guardando e riguardando Draco e il paesaggio circostante. Hai paura che non sia solo: dietro gli alberi attorno potrebbe nascondersi qualcuno dei suoi amichetti, e tu vuoi essere pronto. Non permetterai a Draco né a nessun altro di prendersi la tua pellaccia in quel modo.

"Lo sai che non è vero. Per me ha significato molto." continua, gli occhi di ghiaccio fissi nei tuoi "Ho capito cosa vuol dire per te vivere nel dubbio e nell'incertezza. E ho capito che se fossi al tuo posto farei di tutto per cambiare le cose il prima possibile…Oppure meglio non averla una vita così. E ho capito…Ho deciso…Che voglio aiutarti."

Un ringhio divertito scaturisce dalla tua gola, mentre posi di nuovo gli occhi sul tuo interlocutore.

"Vuoi aiutarmi? Intendi porre fine alle mie sofferenze? No, grazie."

"No, intendo… Aiutarti. Materialmente. Aiutare te e l'Ordine della Fenice." dice Draco, un'espressione piatta sul suo viso che non riesci a decifrare.

Rimani in silenzio per un po', con un sopracciglio rialzato e la bacchetta semi sollevata.

"Ma non hai ancora capito che mentire… Con me… Non… Funziona?" dici poco dopo, il tono di voce che si fa sempre più alto e duro, con una calma che è solamente apparente e che invece preannuncia una tempesta. Questa volta non ti farai scrupoli, attaccherai Malfoy, se necessario.

"Ma insomma, vuoi ascoltarmi?" sbotta lui "Guardati intorno! Esplora questo posto da cima a fondo, se ti va. Non troverai nessun altro. E puoi prenderti anche questa, se la vuoi."

Infila la mano nella tasca e lancia la sua bacchetta avanti a sé, a qualche metro di distanza. Tu la osservi magneticamente mentre rotola sull'erba.

"Va meglio, adesso?" domanda Draco sarcastico, incrociando le braccia "Lo vuoi capire che ho smesso di mentirti? Anzi, non ho mai iniziato. Procurati pure qualche litro di Veritaserum, lo berrò tutto, se è questo che serve a convincerti. Tutto quello che ho detto, era vero, lo intendevo. Ti prego, Harry, credimi."

E' la sua voce implorante a spingerti a guardarlo, stavolta con occhi diversi. E per la prima volta ti sfiora l'idea che stia parlando sul serio. E il tuo cuore sobbalza e quasi ti commuovi, perché questa speranza non ti aveva mai abbandonato, ma se ne era stata rintanata, segretamente, nel profondo della tua anima tormentata.

Draco era stato spesso presente nei tuoi sogni, negli ultimi giorni. Talvolta come Mangiamorte, talvolta come il Draco del pub, sorridente e affabile. Che poi ti portava con sé e ti baciava dolcemente, tenendoti per mano, e non c'era nessun dannatissimo Marchio sul suo avambraccio.

"Voglio aiutarti." ribadisce il biondo con forza "E dopo averci pensato per giorni, ho finalmente trovato il modo."

Fa qualche passo verso di te, e tu abbassi la bacchetta, ma non ti muovi.

"D'altronde l'Oscuro non si aspetta un tradimento da parte mia." allarga le braccia, con la stessa naturalezza con cui ti spiegherebbe una legge matematica, e la sua voce trema un po' mentre lo dice.

"Io e te non abbiamo mai condiviso niente, se non quella notte che lui reputa pura finzione. E non si rende conto che non ho più niente da perdere. Posso farvi entrare, Harry." aggiunge dopo un po', perché tu non sembri dare segni di vita dietro quell'espressione persa, dietro quegli occhi fissi su di lui. Non sembri capire, e in realtà non ci riesci. Ti sembra assurdo che Draco ti stia offrendo quella chance. E' troppo pericoloso perché possa essere lui a suggerirlo.

"Credi che non ti scoprirebbero? Credi di poterla passare liscia?"

"Oh, no, non lo credo." risponde, con voce spezzata "Mi scoprirebbero eccome. Ma non puoi non approfittare di quest'occasione. Devi credermi. Posso aprirti le porte della sede dei Mangiamorte come fosse casa mia. Ma ho bisogno della tua fiducia."

"Ferma tutto, Draco, ferma tutto." lo riprendi, destandoti dal tuo coma come una statua che prende vita "Dici che ti scoprirebbero. Questo vuol dire che richiederai protezione all'Ordine della Fenice? Tu sai com'è punito il tradimento tra i Mangiamorte."

Il ragazzo deglutisce e ti fissa.

"Non richiederò alcuna protezione."

"Ma…"

"Non vincerete questa guerra, Harry. Nessuno vincerà. Sarà solo la Morte a tornarsene a casa con le tasche piene." Draco si blocca per un attimo, e per un attimo ti sembra che parli come se avesse capito tutto, e non come se fosse un altro relitto di questo naufragio in cui siete tutti coinvolti, e che vi ha sbattuto per terra e per mare senza che poteste controllarlo.

"Non possiamo più aspettare. Più il tempo passa e più gente muore. _Perché__ sì_, ci ho fatto caso. La mia preziosa famiglia è al sicuro in casa, ma io ci ho fatto caso. E mi fa schifo. E voglio che smetta."

"Draco…"

"Voglio che smetta, Harry."

E non avevi mai visto Draco Malfoy piangere.

"Riesci a immaginare una felicità più grande di questa?" dice poi "Io no. Io credo di averne raggiunto l'apice."

E hai paura.

"Morire per qualcosa in cui si crede. Un tempo avrei chiamato me stesso un pazzo, come facevo con chi moriva per le proprie idee." alza gli occhi al cielo, lasciandoli bruciare alla luce della luna "E adesso non riesco a immaginare una soddisfazione più grande di questa."

Ti avvicini, un passo deciso dopo l'altro, e lui riporta lo sguardo su di te poco prima che tu gli molli un pugno in pieno viso. Che non riesce a farlo desistere dal pronunciare le ultime, terribili parole di quella frase, che tu non vuoi sentirlo dire.

"Morire per te, Harry."

"Piantala!" urli, dissennato, spingendolo ora all'indietro per le spalle. Il suo corpo oscilla docile, mentre il suo sguardo è immobile e inintaccato dalla foga delle tue parole. E' fisso in un punto preciso delle tue iridi, da cui non riesce a staccarsi.

E' rassegnato, Draco, è rassegnato anche per te che non sai esserlo. E come biasimarti? Hai perso tutto. Sempre.

Ogni volta che ce n'era la possibilità, qualcosa ti veniva portato via.

Una famiglia, tanto per cominciare. E una casa, se vogliamo essere pignoli e non considerare tale il famoso ripostiglio del sottoscala.

E tu hai ricostruito tutto daccapo. Hogwarts è diventata la tua casa, i tuoi amici la tua famiglia.

E puntualmente altri pezzi venivano a mancare, e il puzzle si sfasciava di nuovo.

Cedric, Sirius, Silente. Tante piccole parti di te, faticosamente incollate nel tentativo disperato di costruire qualcosa di vagamente somigliante a una vita, che crollavano inevitabilmente, abbandonandoti e rendendo vano ogni tuo sforzo.

E adesso lui. Già ti sembra di vederlo come un fantasma dai colori sbiaditi, proprio come tante volte hai visto i tuoi genitori.

Inizi a chiederti se mai hai preteso troppo. Se non sarebbe stato mille volte più facile non avere niente sin dall'inizio, così che niente potesse esserti portato via.

"Ho avuto tanto, Harry, più di quanto immagini," riprende Draco, la sua voce che ormai è come un eco nella testa per te "Dalla vita. Non sono stato solo il ragazzino viziato e cocciuto che hai conosciuto in questi anni."

Adesso ti guarda e sembra finalmente vederti; ti sembra di scorgere te stesso nel riflesso dei suoi occhi.

"I miei hanno fatto del loro meglio. Non è stato abbastanza, ma ho apprezzato comunque l'impegno da parte loro. E poi sei arrivato tu." si interrompe, e ti domandi come faccia ad avere voce. La tua l'hai perduta ormai da innumerevoli minuti. "Sei arrivato tu, e mi chiedo se ho sbagliato a conoscerti, e ad amarti. Sono stato avido, Harry? L'invidia e il mio odio per te mi hanno portato a desiderarti più di ogni altra cosa, e non sono riuscito a non assecondarli. Ho esagerato?"

"Dev'esserci un altro modo." Mormori dopo un po', disarmato.

Scuote la testa con un sorriso.

"Certo non sarei qui, adesso, se non fosse per te. Sarei ben lontano dal morire, oppure morto già da tempo, ma comunque non qui. E tuttavia non riesco ad essere pentito!".

Cosa ci trovi di buffo, Draco, vorresti gridare, di fronte alla sua smorfia tirata e alle sue labbra increspate.

"Sono stato un debole. Eppure oggi mi riscatto. Stavolta non sbaglierò, te lo prometto." continua Draco, e una luce gli brilla negli occhi.

Non vuoi vederla. Un attimo e hai immerso il viso nella pelliccia del suo giubbetto, che ti solletica il naso e non ti fa respirare, ma non ti importa, hai chiuso gli occhi e non li riaprirai tanto facilmente.

Una parte di te sa che Draco sta offrendo ai nemici di Voldemort un aiuto inestimabile: quella parte di te sa che non vi sarà più concessa un'occasione simile. E tu non vuoi che l'ultimo gesto di Draco Lucius Malfoy vada sprecato.

Così apri gli occhi lentamente, e muovi la tua testa contro la sua per annuire, mentre le lacrime ti attraversano il viso e bagnano i vestiti di Draco, sul petto, dove il suo cuore batte forte.

"Andiamo a casa, Harry."


	5. La Bellezza vive per sempre

**Titolo: **La Bellezza vive per sempre

**Autore: **eleblack90

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Personaggio/Coppia: **Harry/Draco**  
**

**Rating: **Verde

**Prompt: **_The Last Rose of Summer Is Gone _(Smashing Pumpkins – Speed Kills But Beauty Lives Forever)

**Conteggio Parole:**336

**Avvertenze: **Scritta senza tenere conto del sesto e del settimo libro della Rowling. **  
**

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco e compagnia non appartengono a me ma a chi di diritto bla bla bla.

Ricordi le parole di Hermione come fosse ieri.

Indignata, forse un po' dispiaciuta, ma soprattutto confusa, aveva detto: "Essere ricordati dal mondo per la propria bellezza non lo definirei esattamente onorevole."

E tu hai pensato che non importava, che era quello ciò che Malfoy aveva donato a te e alla tua esistenza: un po' di bellezza. Aveva illuminato le tue sere buie e il tuo viso spento, i tuoi occhi colmi d'incertezza e la tua coscienza vuota. Aveva reso piacevole ogni attimo della vostra vita insieme, allietandolo con i suoi occhi verdi e le sue labbra rosee posate dovunque sul tuo corpo, e non intendevi sottovalutare questo aspetto come facevano tutti.

Perchè sebbene sia difficile da ammettere, è la bellezza che ci incanta più di ogni altra cosa, che è in grado di rapire e imprigionare il più forte degli uomini, che è anche abbastanza stolto da non considerarla un pericolo. E' effimera, e compromettente. Solo l'amore è altrettanto invincibile, e potente, e Draco ti aveva donato anche questo.

Altri si rendono immortali nella memoria di ognuno con grandi imprese, salvando la vita della gente, compiendo scoperte preziose per il progresso della società; Draco era scampato simbolicamente alla morte, nel suo piccolo, contribuendo a salvare te, e a rendere quel tuo sprazzo di vita almeno degno di essere trascorso. Un tempo credevi che con lui sarebbe stato diverso: ricordi distintamente te stesso, disteso sul letto in quella mattina di pioggia battente sui vetri, a pensare a come ciò che stavi vivendo con Draco non potesse che essere infinito. L'idea di doverlo abbandonare, un giorno, nemmeno ti sfiorava.

E invece ora eccoti qua, a guardare la sua tomba e a doverlo catalogare come l'ultimo di una lunga serie ad essersi sacrificato per te.

_In loving memory of_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_1980 -1998_

"_Beauty lives forever"_

"La Bellezza vive per sempre".

Hermione certo non sarebbe d'accordo, ma a te batte il cuore ogni volta che leggi quelle parole, e senti che non avrebbero potuto sceglierne di più azzeccate.


End file.
